Imprinting
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Imprégnation : phénomène qui pousse un oiseau tout juste éclos à considérer comme sa mère la première chose qu'il voit. Le phénomène s'applique aussi chez les anges.


**Imprinting**

« Espèce de con ! » pesta Raphaël, la grâce pulsant encore à mille kilomètres à l'heure.

Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'injurier ses patients, mais il estimait avoir mérité le droit pour l'occasion présente : non seulement Lucifer s'était fait mettre en cloque par Michel, il avait failli lui claquer dans les plumes parce qu'il n'avait pas fait suffisamment attention à des signes avant-coureurs de danger pourtant explicites.

Enfin, l'Étoile du Matin était sauve à présent, occupé à ronfler sur sa couchette couverte de sang. Qui c'était qui devrait encore se taper le nettoyage de tout ce merdier ? Trois essais, et tout ce qui ne commence pas par la lettre R avant de finir par _aphaël_ ne comptait pas.

Se retenant à grand peine de grincer des dents, l'Archange au teint sombre rajusta sa prise sur le minuscule paquet gisant dans ses bras, le tout nouvel arrivant dans le chœur si restreint des Archanges. En dehors de sa petitesse troublante – facilement expliquée par son état de grand prématuré – le nouveau-né n'avait rien de remarquable : il était né en miaulant désespérément d'être arraché à la chaleur de l'utérus parental, rougeaud et fripé, couvert de sécrétions plus ou moins appétissantes. Un bébé, quoi.

Un bébé placé sous la tutelle de Lucifer. Le médecin céleste n'était pas franchement enclin à donner le feu vert à la chose. Il baissa les yeux vers la pitoyable créature qui allait se retrouver sous la garde négligente du second-né des Archanges.

Et croisa le regard curieux d'une paire d'yeux jaunes.

Ce fut comme si un harpon d'argent céleste le frappait directement dans le noyau constituant son point vital. En une seconde, il avait été ouvert à vif, les entrailles exposées à la vue de tous, vulnérable et sans défense contre le monde entier.

Et puis sans crier gare, il fut de nouveau intact, de nouveau sur ses pieds, mais avec un centre de gravité… différent. Localisé dans ses bras et le contemplant avec sérieux.

En soigneur expérimenté, Raphaël comprit immédiatement ce qui venait de se produire.

« Père, non » gémit-il.

L'imprégnation survenait lorsqu'un ange nouveau-né ouvrait les yeux pour la première fois : la personne penchée sur lui à ce moment précis devenait aussitôt sa figure parentale. L'adulte n'avait pas le choix, se voyant implanter un féroce instinct protecteur et nourricier dès le contact oculaire. Qu'il ait voulu des enfants ou pas, il devenait prêt à tout pour son nouveau-né.

Même si ce dernier n'était pas son enfant par le sang.

Avec un sursaut, le médecin céleste s'arracha à la contemplation du bébé et s'avança vers la couchette de Lucifer, chaque pouce de sa grâce hurlant contre ce qu'il avait décidé de faire.

Le bébé poussa un cri aigu de protestation lorsqu'il se vit déposer sur la poitrine somnolente de son parent biologique et s'agita dans son carcan de tissu, réclamant l'étreinte de son protecteur de fraîche date.

Raphaël déglutit et lutta contre la tension intérieure qui lui criait de reprendre l'enfant contre lui. L'enfant n'était pas à lui. L'enfant ne pourrait pas obtenir de lui ce qu'il lui fallait : Raphaël avait des horaires impossibles, un style de vie carrément malsain et une conduite absolument indescriptible dans beaucoup de sociétés civilisées.

Pour déplorable que serait Lucifer dans le rôle de gardien, Raphaël savait qu'il en serait un encore pire.

* * *

Bien sûr, Lucifer avait fini par se réveiller, et le moment de son départ était venu. Son départ avec le bébé dans les bras.

Raphaël ne savait vraiment pas comment il avait pu se retenir de sauter sur l'Étoile du Matin pour lui arracher le nouveau-né.

* * *

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ici ? »

Lucifer arbore une grimace embarrassée.

« Ben, j'aurais besoin d'une nounou pour Gaby… et vu que tu ne bouges jamais de chez toi… tu n'y vois pas de problème, j'espère ? »

Oh, Raphaël n'y voit _aucun_ problème. En fait, c'est tout juste s'il ne s'empare pas immédiatement de l'enfant qui gazouille dès qu'il le prend dans ses bras.

« On dirait qu'il t'aime bien, moi, il me fait jamais ça » s'étonne Lucifer.

 _Si tu savais._

* * *

« Mish ! »

« Dis donc, il apprend vite ! » s'extasie le Commandant de la Milice Céleste, pour l'heure vaincu par un bébé Archange portant encore des couches.

« N'est-ce pas ? Qui je suis, moi ? »

« Lu ! »

« C'est ça ! Et le grand au visage tout brun, c'est Ouaf… »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça » ronchonne le guérisseur qui a horreur du surnom – remontant à l'époque où il n'arrivait pas à parler correctement.

« Allez, dis-le. Dis Ouaf. »

Les yeux jaunes se braquent sur le troisième Archange.

« Mama ! »

L'espace d'une seconde, le choc rend tous les adultes présents muets.

« Non, bébé. C'est Ouaf. Répète : Ouaf. »

Le petit visage prend l'air boudeur.

« Mama ! »

Raphaël ne devrait pas se réjouir d'entendre son cadet lui donner un tel titre. Vraiment pas. Il essaie de ne pas le faire.

Il échoue sur toute la ligne.

* * *

Une fois que Gabriel maîtrise le langage, impossible de l'arrêter.

Raphaël n'a jamais vu de petit qui parle autant, qui réclame autant l'attention, qui vienne autant le déranger pour jouer. C'est épuisant et il compte les secondes jusqu'au retour de Lucifer, pour trouver son appartement trop vide et silencieux une fois le gamin parti.

« Il ne t'épuise pas, dis ? » interroge-t-il un soir, en remettant un Gabriel ronflant sans honte à son aîné immédiat.

Lucifer fait la grimace.

« Pour m'épuiser, il faudrait déjà qu'il vienne me voir. »

« Il… ne te sollicite pas ? » s'étonne le guérisseur qui considère l'enfant comme une boule de glue extra-forte.

L'Étoile du Matin sourit tristement.

« Oh, il est affectueux, mais c'est moi qui vient le chercher, tu comprends ? Il vient pas tout seul. »

Raphaël garde le silence sur le comportement de son cadet avec lui.

* * *

Michel regarde le gamin devant lui : quatre ans seulement, mais il y a quelque chose d'étrangement vieux dans les deux puits d'or en fusion qui lui servent d'yeux.

« Alors » fait-il, « ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, hein Gaby ? »

Le mouflet tord la bouche et fait une grimace désapprobatrice.

« C'est Gabriel » lâche-t-il.

Lucifer rigole.

« Ah, il y a que la famille proche pour lui donner un petit nom, hein Gaby ? »

Michel éprouve un vague pincement dans la cage thoracique, mais son impression de rejet n'a guère le temps de se creuser avant que les yeux jaunes et la grimace ne se tournent vers l'Archange aux ailes noires.

« C'est Gabriel » répète le petit.

Désarçonné, Lucifer cligne des paupières. Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est Michel qui essaie d'alléger l'ambiance.

« On dirait bien que quelqu'un est devenu trop grand pour les petits noms, si tu veux mon avis. »

Lucifer émet un hm contemplatif, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire autre chose, le retardataire de leur réunion familiale arrive.

« Quelle merde ! Excusez, c'est cet abruti qui me tenait le crachoir, il voulait pas décamper – coucou Gaby ! Viens m'embrasser, polisson. »

En une seconde, le minuscule Archange est dans les bras du guérisseur et l'embrasse partout où il peut – « Non, Gaby, pas mes yeux ! Non, pas les oreilles non plus ! » – en agitant les ailes de toutes ses forces.

Du coin de l'œil, Michel peut voir son quasi-jumeau. Lucifer a l'expression de qui vient de se faire poignarder dans le dos.

* * *

« Raph ! Raph ! Ma classe, et ben, elle va aller à la fête foraine ! Toute une journée ! Il y aura des ballons et de la limonade et on pêchera des canards et on regardera les marionnettes… »

« Ça va être génial, dis donc » sourit le médecin céleste.

« Vouais ! Alors il faut que tu signes le papier et puis… »

« Ouh là, chaton, du calme. Quel papier ? »

« Tiens ! »

Les yeux bruns s'étrécissent légèrement.

« Gaby… c'est ton gardien qui doit signer » fait doucement Raphaël.

Le petit roux le regarde comme s'il vient de dire une énormité.

« Ben… tu peux signer » fait-il de la voix qu'on prend face à un demeuré particulièrement lent.

Raphaël devrait lui rendre l'autorisation de sortie et lui ordonner de l'apporter à Lucifer. Il ne devrait pas prendre un stylo et inscrire son nom sur la ligne prévue à cet effet.

Et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il fait.

* * *

« Reviens ici ! »

Lucifer ne se retourne même pas. Enragé, Raphaël bondit et tacle son aîné direct par terre.

« Comment-tu-as-PU ! » rugit le médecin céleste, les plumes hérissées crépitant d'électricité statique.

« Oh, j'ai juste pris une humaine » commente nonchalamment l'Étoile déchue depuis peu, « et je l'ai mise à l'épreuve. Elle a cassé. »

« Et maintenant, tu es banni ! Comment tu as pu, Lucifer ? Tu as pensé à ce que ça va faire à Gabriel ? »

Le regard jaune se durcit.

« Oh, pitié » crache-t-il, « que veux-tu que ça lui fasse ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais son gardien. »

« Bien sûr que tu l'es ! » s'énerve l'Archange au teint sombre.

Une étincelle de souffrance s'allume dans les yeux dorés.

« Plus depuis que je te l'ai présenté. »

Raphaël se fige.

« C'est ton protégé » fait-il, mais sa voix hésite.

« C'est _ton_ protégé, Raphaël. Il l'a toujours été. »

* * *

Bien entendu, Gabriel pleure. Bien entendu, il tempête contre Lucifer pour avoir été aussi bête, pour avoir commis un tel crime.

Bien entendu, il vient pleurer dans les bras de Raphaël.

« Quand je pense que c'était mon grand frère ! » sanglote-il.

« Et aussi ton gardien » glisse le guérisseur qui tente encore de se voiler la face.

Le Messager cesse de pleurer et darde ses yeux jaunes sur le visage brun.

« Non » fait-il, et sa voix sonne comme le glas définitif de la tombe. « Pas lui. »

Raphaël devrait protester. Vraiment.

Il se contente de resserrer son étreinte sur son bébé.


End file.
